Nihil Privatus
by Ink Stains Suck
Summary: A few chapters about Jonathan Teatimes childhood which may offer a type of insight into why he's so messed up! You gotta love that guy..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''Can he get out? Make sure its locked!''

''Quick run,I can hear someone coming!''

''See ya, freak!"

The sound of running footsteps trailed off and Jonathan Teatime was left alone.There was nothing but silence for a few minutes and then the young boys head snapped up, letting out a short gasp and cry of pain.

Teatime had been sleeping in his dorm in peace when they came. All the fellow children at the Assassins Guild hated him, for reasons he never understood, and tonight they had decided to do something about him. Sneaking into his room they first all screamed together to wake him up, then one of the stronger boys bashed him over the head with a frying pan, sending blood splatters across his pillow. He was unconsicious then as they dragged him down to one of the storage cellars of the Guild. Throwing him into one of the large, low, cube lockers there, they bound his arms together to a chain which was coming from the ground. They had left him there, locking the outside and ran away back to their rooms. None of them seemed tired from the event, infact most of them stayed awake all night, telling others about how Teatime had attacked them in their rooms, but they soon got the better of him. "Not so 'talented'" like all the teachers say huh? Ha! He'll soon figure out how talented he is!"

And indeed he did.

When Jonathan first regained consciousness all he felt was pain. His head was exploding, he thought, and automatically tried to reach up to it. Thats when he noticed the large metal chain keeping him where he was. He was sitting down, arm behind his back in the far wall of what appeared to be a storage unit. He felt the cold sting of blood dripping down his face and still had no recollection of what had happened to him. Tugging sharpely at the chains he tested their strength. Wouldn't budge. They were connected to the ground, disappearing into the stone floor. He tried to undo the knot that was keeping him to the chains but they had bound him in such a way that it was unreachable to him, a knot he remembered learning about in class once which is nearly impossible to escape from. Unfortunately for Teatime the lesson on how to get out of this knot was not until next week. He let his head drop down and thought_: what had happened? was he still at the Guild? _Teatime had recently just finished his 13th birthday, and for all of his life the Guild had been home. The thought of being trapped somewhere else was un-nerving to him. He began to look frantically around for anything at all that could cut him free, but the locker was completely empty. Idiot, he cursed himself._Never fall asleep again.Ever.Look whats happened?! also,always go to bed with a saw from now on._

If any other child had been ambushed in such a way they wouldve screamed bloody murder and trashed about like a wild animal. Unfortunately for the small group of children who had attacked Teatime, he was an exception. Forcing himself to relax, Teatime took deep breaths, steadying himself for what he knew he had to do to escape.

**This is my first try at a fanfic story so its probably not up to scratch. Ive already written out a few chapters for this story and am going to post them up whenever I can. I appreciate reviews and am always happy to be corrected on any mistakes i may have made..Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice Mason peered around the corner as a group of children came running past

Alice Mason peered around the corner as a group of children came running past. In the silence of the empty corridor she heard what they were saying to each other as they went by. ''They'll never find him, no one will miss him to look!'' said one boy, slightly older then the rest of the group.

''Yea, little psycho will be screamin' till 'e starves'' said another, whos face was covered in scares which suggested this wasn't the first time he had pulled off a stunt like this. ''Its about time 'e learnt 'is lesson!"

A girl with shocking red hair said "we wont get caught, will we Edward?"

The boy named Edward said nothing, he kept his head down as he ran, his black hair covering most of his face. He was the fastest of the four of them, and as he came whizzing by, Alice couldn't help but notice he seemed to be running from _them_ and not their crime scene.

And then there was silence again. Alice stepped out from the shadows, making sure they'd gone. She never met other kids this late at night, she'd been brought to the Assassins Guild three years ago when she was ten and since then hadn't made any friends. So when night time came she would explore the building, finally feeling she had a type of control in the shadows. She knew every inch of the building and knew the other children had just run out of one of the storage rooms. She decided to go investigate.

Teatime closed his eyes and began to think. _It's the only way,_ he thought, _there isn't any other option. Its only physical pain._ He had taught himself how to do this before, but he had never applied it to real life situations. He had developed a skill which allowed him to leave his body during times of extreme physical pain, and welcome it rather then fight it off. Although he still did suffer, it gave him a clearer view about how exactly pain _worked_.

He had begun to do this at the age of eleven when he noticed another student had gotten his arm trapped in a spring mechanism. This device was new at the Guild, the spikes that sunk into your arm when the spring snapped shut were all placed in such a way they only hit nerves, rendering your arm completely useless. Teatime had watched in amusement as the boy screamed in panic, falling to the ground and writhing in pain. If he had just calmed down and relaxed he would have realized the flip switch on the other side which would have set him free. Instead he chose a very illogical decision and Teatime watched him for half an hour until the boy finally passed out.

So now he had to free himself. There was no other way other than pulling the chain from the stone ground it was connected to. Teatimes arms were tied behind his back so the chances of breaking them or dislocating his shoulders were extremely high, but he rather do this himself than wait for help.

If anyone had looked through the grate of the locker, what they would have seen wouldn't have completely registered with their minds. A young boy, his body completely tense, pulling his arms until blood poured from his wrists against a metal chain, which sunk deeper and deeper into his flesh with each second. His face however was completely calm, almost dreamy, his gaze somewhere far away. What was happening to him didn't seem to be corresponding correctly with his brain. Something had shut down inside of him, even as the ground around him became soaked with blood.

He carried on for some minutes, unaware of any progress he had made or how much time had gone by. He didn't even notice when the chain snapped free somewhere below the ground, sending pieces of large stone up to the surface.

He only realized he had been successful when his body gave in and he collapsed in a heap on his back. He lay there, unmoving, eyes closed taking slow steady breaths which became gradually faster. Then he heard the storage room door open.


End file.
